This Feeling We Found
by TifaHeartfilia
Summary: AU. Lucy's a college student working past-time. One day, she receives a curious email from a stranger and replying to it slowly leads to a new relationship. What happens when two people living miles apart grow attach to each other? Can love really blossom through the distance? Mainly GraLu, some NaLu and Gruvia.


_Author's note_ : New story here! This one has been on my mind... a lot, lately. If you're reading my other story, you know that the chapters are usually really long. That won't be the case with that one, it's gonna be mostly pretty short chapters. Also for those who are reading my other story, I know I haven't updated in like... more than a month, but I had this huge writer's block. I hope this can compensate until I update WLS!

I hope you enjoy this story since it's a really important one to me! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I keep asking him to borrow Natsu, but he won't let me...

 **Intro: May 15th**

She heard the characteristic sound of the lock sliding to the side and turned the door knob while wrestling with her key to extract it from the hole. Sighing heavily, she kicked off her boots and threw her coat on the ground without ceremony. The blonde made her way past the narrow kitchen into the living-room, dropping on the chair besides her computer's desk.

Letting yet another sigh escape from her soft lips, Lucy leaned back into her seat, her head falling behind and her eyes closing painfully. The frown drawing on her features was proof enough of just how bad her day went. She was hurting all over, her back feeling like an 80 year-old woman's one and her feet were sore. Most of all, she was exhausted. Juggling with going to school by day and working in the evening was sucking her dry of any energy she acquired from all the coffees she engulfed.

Fluttering her eyes open, she finally decided to keep going. She had this ridiculously long essay to give to one of her teachers the week after, and now seemed as good of a time as any to get started on it. Switching her computer on, she got back up and made her way towards the kitchen to fix herself a snack: the old thing was so slow, she would have all the time in the world to prepare her sandwich.

When she plopped back down on her chair, she realized she had been right: the screen only just opened to the "choosing user" one. She held her modest feast in one hand, munching on it nonchalantly and typed her password with the other one. She waited while playing around with the mouse before her constellations wallpaper appeared before her eyes. Gulping down the last piece of her meal, she opened a Word page to get started on her work. It stayed so incredibly blank as she stared at it for the next five minutes.

 _Hum. No harm done if I just check Facebook for a moment._

Of course, she ended up scrolling through the social media for an hour. It didn't help that a shop's page she was subscribed to posted the picture of a gorgeous dress. She figured since she was already way off her tracks, she could allow herself some more goofing off. Half an hour later, she had ordered three dresses from the store.

The blonde didn't usually look at her emails that much, but she felt like she should at least verify that she indeed received the confirmation of order. When her inbox appeared, though, a singular message caught her attention.

 **Ice Mage 10:37**

 **Your stupidity**

What kind of name was "Ice Mage"? Though, she herself had chosen another name than hers… However, she didn't know who that email address belonged to, and the title made her quirk an eyebrow. Her _stupidity_?! There was a possibility that it was one of her coworkers making fun of her: she was still fairly new at her workplace and didn't really have anyone's email addresses since she used Facebook more. She finally settled on opening the offending message.

 **Ice Mage May 15th, Friday, 10:37**

 _ **To: Celestial Spirit, Fire Dragon Slayer**_

 _ **Object: Your stupidity**_

 **Could you fucking stop spamming my emails with your goddamn stupid cat videos?**

 **Getting real tired of your shit.**

 **-The man who'll beat the shit out of you next time we meet.**

For a moment there, she panicked. Someone wanted to beat her up?! Why was that? As soon as she reread the message, though, her agitation washed away. Cat videos? She never actually sent any kind of videos, and definitely not to that stranger's address. The only person she knew that kept bugging people with cat videos was…

She looked up again at the receivers. _Fire Dragon Slayer?!_ That was her idiot best friend's address! The puzzle pieces fell into place. Natsu kept sending her cat videos, too, and she noticed a while back that he always sent it to many people at the same time. This "Ice Mage" person probably just replied to all.

Relief drew on her face. It wasn't meant for her! Replying to all without being conscious of it could be dangerous, though. Since Lucy felt particularly generous that day, and was really pushing away the moment she had to work on her essay, she decided to warn him by writing back, cutting off Natsu from the reply link.

 **Celestial Spirit May 15th, Friday, 10:46**

 _ **To: Ice Mage**_

 _ **Object: Re: Your stupidity**_

 **I agree that Natsu can be a real pain in the ass. However, you might want to be**

 **careful with the receivers of your replies in the future, because it can causes**

 **confusion!**

 **-The woman who thought someone wanted to beat her up.**

The answer was not particularly extensive. It actually was pretty short. Nonetheless, she did not really owe the unknown man anything, since he actually messaged her by mistake. Therefore, she was perfectly satisfied with her response. She pressed the send button and instantly closed the inbox tab, switching to the previously blank Word page. She had found the inspiration she lacked for her subject: internet conversations.

She worked on her essay until it was closer to morning than to the evening. Even though she still wasn't done, she had to get up fairly early and decided she had worked more than enough. Before she turned her computer down, though, she eyed the inbox icon for a moment. The stranger probably hadn't replied… right? Since she was such a curious person by nature, she couldn't help herself but to check it out.

As soon as it opened, a wave of contentment fell upon her. At the top of the read emails sat an unopened one.

 **Ice Mage May 16th, Saturday, 1:18**

 _ **To: Celestial Spirit**_

 _ **Object: MY stupidity**_

 **I'm thoroughly sorry for my mistake! I was just so pissed at the idiot, I didn't even**

 **care to look at just who I was sending it to! My deepest apologies. And I'm sorry it**

 **scared you too, even though I admit to have laughed at that.**

 **-The man scaring off unknown women instead of attracting them and finding him-**

 **self incredibly stupid.**

She smiled to herself while reading the message and hovered her mouse above the "reply" button. In the end, she switched her computer off without replying. The man probably thought it was a closed subject, and she was better to leave it at that. Or at least, that's what she convinced herself.


End file.
